Pulling the Trigger
by Master-Magician
Summary: A routine delivery mission goes wrong for the crew of the Raza, forcing Five to do something to save One's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine my surprise when I discovered Dark Matter actually has an archive on here already. I thought it would take weeks more, but hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.**

 **Also a question, I see five referred to on several places as Das. Anyone know why?**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"You can't seriously think I'll agree to this?" Two narrowed her eyes at the people assembled before her. The look was directed more at Five, although One and Six stood beside her. The young girl was wringing her hands nervously but held her ground against the older woman.

One and Six looked like they would like to get the hell away but were stuck waiting for Two and Five to finish their argument.

"Come on! I literally can't remember the last time I was off this ship!" Five did make a valid point as far as One was concerned. Whereas all of them at one point in the months following their awakening had been on and off the Raza, Five and the android were the only ones who weren't. The latter because she didn't have no need to leave the ship.

It was no secret how protective Two was of the youngest member of their crew. One was honestly surprised Two hadn't considered tying Five up just to keep her out potential harm's way. Then again, if the look Two was giving her was any hint, she may be moments from just that.

"I still don't think it's such a great idea." Two all but threw her hands up in exasperation. The women had been going at it for the last half hour. Two was adamant about keeping Five safe but the teal haired girl was too stubborn to back down even against one of Two's infamous death glares.

"It's just dropping off some crates! And besides..." At this Five looped her arms with those of the two men at her side."I'll have these two to look out for me."

It took less than a nanosecond before the glare was transferred to One and Six.

One pondered if he could run fast enough to reach the airlock. Death by space would be a hell of a lot nicer than death by a pissed off Two. One beating by the woman was bad enough thank you very much.

"For the love of god just bring the brat!" Of all people to speak up in that moment, Three had been the last person One thought would have any input. The trigger-happy shooter stepped into the Marauder before anyone could say more.

At the feel of the smaller arm tightening around his own, One looked down. Five was swapping glances between him and Six.

"Right guys? It'll be fine." One was no expert in reading people but he could tell when a person was desperately looking for support.

"Sure, she'll be safe with us." Six piped up from the opposite side of Five. His usual cheery smile seemed a little more forced than usual. He was definitely just as terrified of Two's wrath as One was.

One groaned inwardly. These two were going to owe him big time when this was all over! "Yeah sure, she can come. She needs to get off the Raza eventually. What could be better than a completely harmless supply drop?"

Five didn't respond with words. One could feel her grip suddenly tighten much more as she shot him a bright smile. The one arm hug spoke plainly enough.

Two sighed as she rubbed her temples. It almost looked like she was attempting a mental count to five.

"Not one scratch you hear me? If she has so much as a bruise when she gets back I swear I will..." Two was interrupted when Five suddenly launched herself forward to give the older woman a hug. Two awkwardly patted Five's back, obviously at a loss for how to respond.

One might have laughed at her face expression if he wasn't so scared of her reaction.

One was probably the only one not that surprised by the gesture. None of the crew of the Raza could be called 'affectionate' in any sense of the word, but Five tended to be the exception in a lot of things. She was usually a bit more expressive than the rest.

No one got a chance to say anything before Five disappeared into the Marauder in a flash of teal.

The three remaining crewmembers of the Raza were left speechless for a moment.

"She comes back unharmed or one of you goes out the airlock." It was Two that recovered first. Along with her vicious leer.

One was shocked they didn't waste another hour convincing her that Five was going to be fine. The fact that she was alone with three might have contributed to that.

Before long the four were loaded with their cargo and were leaving the Raza. Six was in the pilot's seat as always while Three sat beside him. Five looked like she would have loved to have the seat closest to the front but Three no doubt had claimed it before she had to chance to do the same. Instead she sat directly behind Six while One was across from her.

Five was beaming and practically bouncing up and down in her seat. The entire ride down to the planet she repeatedly attempted to look out of the front window.

To One and the others, this was nothing special. They rode in the Marauder all the time, sometimes with a lot more turbulence up to and including getting shot at.

To someone who had been cooped up on a ship for months, then add zero memory of being anywhere else, One could understand the look of amazement in Five's eyes.

One had been telling the truth earlier to Two. Five needed time off the ship eventually. At the same time a lot of their jobs tended to be on the dangerous side. If this mission had any real danger in it, One himself would have stopped Five from coming along. However, they were just dropping off some crates of seeds to a small colony. A textbook example of a safe and easy mission.

Perfect for Five to have her first time off the ship.

* * *

One really shouldn't have been surprised. The track record of the Raza's crew when it came to luck was pretty shoddy at best. Such as the time a part broke down on the Raza causing them to drop out of FTL close enough to the radiation exposure of a supernova.

"Five down!" One grabbed the girl by her shoulder to pull her behind him seconds before multiple bullets impacted where she had been standing.

The mission had initially gone off without a hitch. Three may have grumbled about not getting to shoot anything, but all in all it had been so simple and quick as to be laughable.

Until a group of raiders showed up to ruin everyone's day.

Now the four of them were in a mad scramble to get back to the Marauder in one piece. To make matters worse, none of them were carrying many weapons. Since they were not expecting any trouble on some backwater planet all they had were their sidearms.

Three was at least a little better off than the rest. He carried two pistols plus One had his suspicions the man was ambidextrous. He, repeatedly, made sure to let everyone else know he should have been allowed to bring his rifle.

Hell, if they got out of this alive One was going to demand he do so from now on.

With his two weapons, Three led their way from the market. Behind him was One and Five moving together with Six bringing up the rear to cover their backs. Three was the groups best shot, with Six being a close second.

Most of the market was tight quarters. This created an advantage for the crew of the Raza. The raiders large numbers were of almost no help to them here. One did wish Four could have come along but Two preferred to keep at least two crew members aboard the Raza during away missions. Four would have come along but Five was the one who took his spot instead.

One made it his personal objective to make sure Five got out of this unharmed. Not just because Two would kill him if something happened to her, but because she didn't deserve it. Her first time off the ship in recent memory and she gets stuck in a firefight. Of all the crew of the Raza, she was the one who least belonged here.

He was pretty impressed with the girls fortitude thus far. Bullets were flying everywhere but Five never once panicked or lost her cool. She was obviously scared but One told her when it started to stay close to him and do exactly as he said. Five, no doubt understanding how far out of her element this situation was, obeyed without complaint.

Arriving back at the Marauder at record time, Six immediately went for the controls to get them in the air.

"Whew, that was a lot more fun than I thought, still should have brought Bubba." Three plopped down in the seat beside him.

After making sure Five was on before he was, One was watching their back waiting for the door to close. They had made it back to the Marauder without a single injury. One was too relieved to care about how lucky they were.

He chose the wrong moment to turn his gaze away from the door.

Out of nowhere one of the raiders came through the door and tackled One to the floor. His gun was knocked from his hand to clatter off to the side.

One managed to knock him off and roll onto his back before he saw the huge knife in the raider's hand coming right at him.

In the split second One saw it, his mind comprehended the blade's location. It was aimed right at his chest, more than likely it would hit his heart or a lung. Either would likely be a death sentence.

The blade never touched him.

Someone from out of One's vision fired a shot that struck the raider in the throat. The bullet must have hit the carotid artery or something like it because One was instantly covered in a spray of the raider's blood.

Without hesitation One kicked the fatally wounded raider in the stomach the moment he was shot to knock him out of the Marauder. The doors sealed shut the second he was out.

One blew out a soft breath and tilted his head back to congratulate Three on such a great shot. The man might be abrasive but no one was better with a firearm.

At first One was confused when he looked up. The first thing he saw was someone directly over his head holding the gun he dropped, also covered in fresh blood. As he leaned his head further back he saw the pair of dainty female hands, further up was two sleeves both multicolored.

Never in recent memory had One hoped more what he was seeing was not real.

Five sat directly behind him, the gun still clutched in her shaking hands. The same shower of blood that covered One did the same to Five. The girl fired the shot almost point blank. The red fluid was all over her sleeves, shirt, and running in rivulets down her face. Even her teal hair was partially stained crimson with the stuff.

To say the sight of the young Five covered in blood was unnerving was a massive understatement.

"Guys what's going on back there?" Six spoke up from the pilot's chair. Thank god he had to focus on flying, One was not sure how he would react.

Three was watching the whole spectacle, he seemed at a complete loss for what to say or do. It was probably for the best. He was the last person that should be taking to Five right now.

"Five?" One slowly moved back to a sitting position beside the young girl. She was still holding the gun out at a phantom target, her eyes glassed over and unfocused. If she was able to hear him speaking to her she didn't show it.

With all the caution he could muster, One reached out and put a hand on the top of the gun and pushed it down slowly. Five didn't resist but at the same time never took her eyes off where the raider had been moments before. Neither did she stop him when One took the gun from her badly shaking fingers. It was a miracle she didn't accidentally pull the trigger.

They needed to get Five back to the Raza immediately. Maybe there they could figure out what to do with her.

If Two didn't kill them all.

* * *

 **Originally was going to be a single chapter but it took on a life of its own. So instead will be a two shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two, depending on how some of the next episodes go I may do more for the Dark Matter fandom.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

One knew this was going to happen when they returned to the Raza. The whole ride back he was wondering which it was going to be, blind rage or total worry.

Apparently he got the rage.

"She's fine, it isn't hers." One's own words sounded pretty bad to even his own ears.

Up until then, Two's gaze was focused solely on the blood covered Five. In a flash it turned to One instead. He could tell she was just now noticing he was just as bloody as the young girl was.

"It's not mine either!" One would have brought his hands up in supplication but they were currently holding on to the still trancelike Five.

Upon docking with the Raza, Two and Four were waiting for the return of their shipmates. Three and Six were off first, no doubt in an attempt to escape Two's potential wrath. They didn't even make it two steps before One and Five made their blood-soaked appearance.

If One was going to get an asskicking then they were too.

Five didn't improve at all during the short ride back to the Raza. She hadn't said a word and her eyes still held that distant blank look. One had to all but carry her to the seat before strapping her in. Once back onboard the Raza, One again had to release the restraints and pull her along off the ship. He was currently standing beside the teal haired girl with one arm around her shoulders while his other hand was on the opposite shoulder.

He was already covered in blood so he didn't care about getting anymore on him. Not to mention Five looked like she badly needed the support. She may not even be standing if he wasn't holding on to her. Best not to take chances.

"Group of raiders hit the market." Six began, he visibly gulped when Two's burning look targeted him. "We got back to the marauder with few problems but one tried to board. He was about to kill One..."

"The kid put one in his neck, damn good shot for an amateur." Three had to have the worst timing for an interruption. He didn't seem as afraid of Two as the rest of them were. The man's self preservation didn't carry over to interactions with the crew apparently. "She fired point blank."

"Who gave her the gun?" Two snarled as she shoved One's hands off Five. The older woman looked the girl over. Most likely for injuries.

"Pretty boy here dropped his when he got hit, she grabbed it." Three really needed to shut his mouth. He was not making the situation any better.

Two didn't say another word. Instead leading the traumatized girl out of the room. Likely to the infirmary for a real checkup.

"So... Who do you think gets the first ticket out the airlock?" Three looked at One and Six with a small grin. One would have loved to punch it off him.

"You." The stoic Four spoke up for the first time. His voice betrayed no emotion but One imagined he was smirking on the inside.

Three's face instantly fell. "What? Why me?"

"Cause she doesn't like you as much as the rest of us." Six responded. "You did kinda pull a mutiny a while back."

"For the love of..." Three groaned. "That was one time!" He stormed out of the room grumbling under is breath something that sounded a lot like 'never going to hear the end of it'.

"You should clean up." Four's voice caught One's attention. Looking down at himself he saw the blademaster was right.

Perhaps if Two didn't kill him he would check up on Five.

After a shower and a change of clothes, One went to the infirmary to see how Five was doing. Upon arrival he found the door was sealed shut from the inside.

Two was no doubt in there trying to get Five to talk to her. One sincerely hoped she succeeded.

There was no telling what shape the young girl was in. Last One saw her she seemed to be in shock. He couldn't blame her. She did just kill someone for the first time. She wanted badly to belong among them but she was the white sheep in a flock of blacks.

Murderers, thieves, and pirates. Deep down, even if they didn't remember doing it, that was what they all were. Well now Five did belong on one front, One thought darkly. Now she was a killer just like them.

Later that day during the Raza's night cycle, One found himself unable to sleep. The entire time he tried, all he could picture when he closed his eyelids was the look on Five's blood covered face.

Taking a walk through the corridors of the Raza, One just let his feet carry him to wherever. He had no real destination in mind.

Maybe that was why he found himself before the doorway to Five's room. The door itself was wide open, but the room was moderately dark. The only light coming from a tiny source beside the bed.

Sitting on the bed was Five. Her knees were pulled tightly to her chest with her head buried between them. She was shaking but just barely enough to be seen by the passing One.

Everything inside One screamed that he couldn't just leave her like this. He should say or do something.

Knocking softly on the door, One made his presence known.

"I told you I... I'm fine." Five snapped as she lifted her head. The look of anger melted away the second she saw her visitor was One. "Sorry. Thought you were Two."

At One's confused look, the teal haired girl continued. "She wouldn't leave me alone earlier."

"How did you convince her to leave?"

"Threatened to sabotage the wiring of the gym so that the door can't open." Five spoke nonchalantly despite the fact that such a thing would be like Armageddon aboard the Raza.

"She's just worried for you." One rolled his eyes moving into the room, closing the door behind him out of habit. "I'm sure most of us are."

Five scooted back so that her back was to the wall to make room for One to sit.

Now that he was closer, One got a good look at Five. She was cleansed of the blood, her clothes were new too just not her usual colorful ensemble. She had instead opted for a plain black shirt and shorts. It actually looked a lot like something Two exercised in but One didn't ask.

Five scoffed. "Even Three?"

"Even Three in his own way was concerned."

The young girl just gave him a look.

"Okay you got me there." One shrugged with a slight upturn of his lips. Even Five cracked a tiny smile. So she wasn't a complete wreck at least. That was good, small victories were important.

"Look I wanted to say thanks. If you hadn't of done what you did I wouldn't be here." One winced internally when he saw the way Five's shoulder's tensed up. So much for small victories.

"You know the worst part?" Five's voice had begun to quiver. "I barely felt anything, even the recoil of the gun in my hand when I killed him. I don't know which is worse, that I didn't feel anything or the thought of one of you being killed because I wasn't good enough to help."

"But..."

"But what?" Five whirled on One with rage in her eyes. "I'm too weak? Too soft? I can't do what all of you do? I don't have the guts to do any of it?" Her voice was growing in volume with each question that passed her lips.

One was grateful he had the foresight to close her room's door when he did. Last thing they needed was the rest of the Raza's crew to come running asking what the yelling's about.

With Five's eyes boring into his own, One suddenly understood a few things. For starters, that wasn't anger in her gaze, it was fear. Fear of not being accepted by the only people she knew in the galaxy, fear of never being accepted.

"You shouldn't have to. " One finished his sentence that Five cut off.

Taken aback by his response, Five opened her mouth as if to say more but whatever it was died in her throat.

"You're not a killer Five. It's not that you can't, or that you're too weak. You proved earlier that you are anything but." One looked Five square in the eye while he spoke. "You know what you do with wires and circuits and computers?" Five nodded slowly. "None of us can do that. Hell, I don't even know what I'm doing here. I'm practically just a literal extra pair of hands."

"You're the heart." Five whispered softly.

One wasn't sure if it was something he was meant to hear or not. "What do you mean?"

"You're the one that keeps everyone straight." Five answered.

"That's Two who does that. She keeps everyone from killing each other."

"Not what I mean One." Five took a steadying breath. "You remind everyone they don't have to be who they were before. They can be someone different, they are someone different. You show them a better way. And then you keep them going. Two is the head, Three, Six, and Four are the muscle, but you are the heart. We'd fall apart without you."

It was a line of thinking One had never thought of. Sure he was the one who tried to keep everyone on a law abiding and morally right path but he never thought himself all that successful on that front.

Another thing One was only now seeing was that Five was a lot more observant than he ever gave her credit for.

"Fine but if that's true we'd be just as lost without our brain and smarts." One knew he had her there. The only other person that had her skills with electronics was the android but she was just that, an android. It was no substitute for an actual thinking person.

"Agree to disagree." Five's voice was neutral but there was no missing the tiny smiling forming.

One found himself doing a mental double take. Wasn't he supposed to be comforting her and not the other way around?

"Look, never think you're too weak to be one this crew." One hated to go back to this but it was something that needed to be said. "You're one of us no matter what anyone says or does. Got me?"

Five nodded her response.

"Good." Standing up, one put a hand on her shoulder. "You should try to get some sleep. It's been a crappy day for everyone."

Five put her hand on his for a moment. "I'll try One but only if you do too."

Smirking, One gave the girl a small salute. "Yes ma'am."

When One left the room, he glanced over his shoulder to see Five pulling the covers up over herself. For all her insecurities, Five was a lot tougher than she seemed. The girl was going to be fine.

* * *

 **I feel like this didn't go the way I wanted but oh well, no work is perfect.**


End file.
